Serpentine
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: Karma and Kayano have survived the tragic incident that occurred two years ago. Their classmates murdered, and Koro Sensei labeled a monster and executed. Now on the anniversary of their friend's death, the world changes yet again.


He stared in horror as his classmates all fell like ragdolls. Karma, Kayano, Sugino. One, by one his friends all fell before him. They thought they had killed him, but they had just narrowly missed any vital areas, didn't mean he wasn't in an immense amount of pain. Both physically and emotionally. If he could describe the stab wound, it was like a thousand little needles had converged on a singular area and had decided to all amplify by ten. It was nothing though, compared to watching his friends die. To the knowledge that the very government he expected to protect him, had betrayed him. Betrayed. Nagisa repeated the word in his head. Karasuma Sensei had betrayed him. He had betrayed all of them. Nagisa's anger and bloodlust grew.

For the first time in his life Nagisa experienced true hatred. He wanted to kill Karasuma and at the same time, he had never felt so hurt. He had trusted that man. They all did. Every single one of them were glad to call him their teacher, and it seemed like he was getting close to all of them. No, all along Karasuma was just a dog of the military. As soon as they rang their bell he did was needed of him. No matter the cost. Nagisa smirked at the thought.

His body lay there, bloodied and tattered. Even if the wound wasn't fatal, he was sure the blood loss would do him in. How many more minutes did he have? Two, three at best. They would probably blame his death and everyone else's on Koro Sensei. That Shiro bastard and the false god of death would be hailed as heroes. The men who helped stop the rampaging monster who destroyed the moon and massacred an entire class. Nagisa welcomed the death that soon awaited him. He no longer wanted to live in a world that he had lost hope in. He closed his eyes and awaited the white nothingness.

They never told him this would happen! Karasuma was racing towards the location of the children. He had to get there in time, otherwise… No! He wouldn't think of that possibility he couldn't. Karasuma should have known better than to leave those kids unsupervised. He should have known better than to think that no harm would come to them. Just like everyone else he was living in his own private world, where no harm befell him or the people he cared about.

Karasuma stared in horror. All of them were… No they might still be alive. Karasuma quickly went over to examine one of the bodies. Terasaka's. He touched his neck. He prayed for a pulse. Nothing. Holding back tears, Karasuma shut his eyes. The process was repeated with the other students. Okano, Maehara, Takeyabashi. All of them dead. Slowly Karasuma's iron will was being chipped away. One of them had to surly be alive.

It was as if time froze when he saw the corpse of Hinano Kurahashi. Her throat had been slit. He could see the blood that ran down her throat and stained her uniform. Her expression was one of absolute fear and despair. Karasuma couldn't even comprehend what her final moments were like. This was all his fault. Their blood was all on his hand. No matter how he tried to write things off as the government's doing, in the end the blood would fall on his head.

He continued to check the bodies, in hopes that one had survived. He went over to check Kayano's body. His eyes widened. There was a pulse, faint as it was, she was still alive. He had to find a way to keep her alive long enough to get her to a hospital. He slung her over his shoulder.

He felt Karma's pulse, again it was faint like Kayano's. He picked him up as well. Everyone else had perished. Everyone except for Nagisa. Karasuma's eyes widened at the realization. Among their numbers, Nagisa was nowhere to be found. Had he gotten away, or worse had he decided to continue on ahead? Karasuma shook his head, as much as he wanted to chase after Nagisa. Kayano and Karma were his top priority. He raced down the mountain and towards the nearest hospital. He would make sure they both survived, and when he was sure that they were in a stable condition, he would disappear from their lives completely. He had no right to call himself their teacher not after what he had done.

Koro Sensei stood alone. He had failed. His heart would stop soon, and everything would go black. Twice he had failed to save those he cared for. All of his students died in despair and fear. All of them would never be able to polish the beautiful talents that they discovered. Everyone of them would be waiting for him on the other side. No he wouldn't be going to where they were going. If there was a hell, he was sure that he would go there. After all it was nothing compared to the sorrow he felt at this very moment. "I'm sorry," Koro Sensei whispered, "Aguri, Nagisa, everyone." He let the tears overtake him. He felt his pulse going faint and he struggled to stay awake. It seemed like it was his time to go. Him the nameless failure was now going towards the abyss Everything went black. The god of death had fallen.

Karma woke up to the what he could only describe as the worst feeling imaginable. His sides hurt like hell and he had a massive headache. "What… happened," He felt heavy. He felt the iv slip on his left arm. He could hear the beat of the monitor, "The hospital," Karma yawned, "but how?" He tried to remember the last thing that happened. They were on their way to try and save Koro Sensei. They were stopped by those thugs. Karma's eyes widened. He tried to get out of bed, but winced in pain, "Shit," He coughed out. He had to make sure that the others were alright, "Nurse," he cried out.

You're awake," The nurse cried out.

"Is there anyone else from my class," Karma cried out frantically.

"Calm down, you're still hurt" the nurse pleaded.

"I don't care," Karma shouted, "I need to know if my friends are alright!"

"Sir, please you need to rest," the nurse continued to plea.

"Please, just tell me did anyone else survive." The looks in Karma's eyes broke the nurse's heart.

"Just one," the nurse paused, "A girl. She's stabilized, but we don't know when she'll wake up."

"Ah," Karma felt his words die in his mouth. He lied back down and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," The nurse left Karma alone. The poor boy had lost his classmates to that monster. He must have been devastated. At the very least the government had eradicated that monster. Still March seventh would forever be a day that lived in infamy.

Hiromi Shiota dropped her glass. She had been watching her shows, and then there was an urgent news interruption. Nagisa was missing! Only two people from class 3-E had survived. This was horrible. Her son was gone, and she didn't even know if he was still alive or not. She was close to fainting, and she was already sobbing. This couldn't be happening, not to her. She couldn't have lost her only son. Hiromi dropped to her knees breaking down.

"What do you mean he's missing," Yamato Shusei shouted.

"We found no body," Junpei Toyada responded, "Either he survived or someone else recovered the body.

"Find him," Shusei ordered.

"There's no need to waste our time," Yanagisawa entered the building, "The boy couldn't have survived. Even if he did, we'll send our ultimate weapon after him."

"That ultimate weapon, is too unstable to let loose again! We'd have more chance of success sending your run of the mill assassin after him." Shusei shot back. "Still you are right about the fact that even if the boy is alive he cannot do anything against us, the other two have already been persuaded to keep their mouth's shut on the entire incident. Sacrifices had to be made, but in the end this was for the benefit of the entire nation." Shusei finished his miniature speech. The three men all returned to their own devices.

"The monster who blew up the moon and killed an entire class of middle school students has been destroyed," The news reported, "Hold on, I've just received word that there are two survivors, Yes! Yes! It seems that both Karma Akabane and Kayano Kaede have survived this horrible massacre, our hearts go out to them and all the family members that have been affected as they deal with this tragic event. Pardon me, one more time please. It seems that Nagisa Shiota's body was not found. If you see him, please contact the nearest authorities."

Kayano shut off the television. She couldn't handle this anymore. She knew the truth, and she had to keep her mouth shut about everything. Only she and Karma knew the truth. Well Irina and Karasuma knew the truth as well, but they were both AWOL. Nagisa was missing. She couldn't even attend his funeral if he was dead. Then, everyone else was dead. all of them. She held back the torrent of tears. She had cried enough already. She had to be strong, and carry on for the sake of everyone else. She would find a way to make the truth known. No matter the cost, the people had to know the truth of this atrocity.

Kayano began to come up with a plan to expose everything the government had done. To the sick experiments they had performed on Koro Sensei to the murder of her friends. She would also find Karasuma and Irina and she would find out why Karasuma betrayed them all. She would try and find out what happened to Nagisa. If he was alive, she would bring him back home. With a new purpose, Kayano wiped her face. She would ask Karma for help later, but for now she would rest. It had been a long two days.

"Are you sure you want to leave them alone?" Irina looked at Karasuma.

"I have no right to pretend like I care for them," Karasuma coldly replied.

"Pretend," Irina snapped, "Don't act like some kind of fucking tragic hero Tadomi! Those kids have lost so much already. They deserve to know the truth!"

"What good would that do Irina. What would me saying that I didn't know that they would get killed. That the government betrayed them! What would that do? Would that bring back the dead? Would it write away the sins that I have committed? Would it wipe clean the blood on my hands?"

"They need someone," Irina was tearing up, "Tadomi, they can't carry on alone."

"I'm not the person they need. If you want to mother them, go ahead." Karasuma began walking towards the subway.

"Tell me something Tadomi, where will you go? What will you do?" Irina eyed him.

"I don't know, Irina," Karasuma muttered. Irina made no effort to stop him. She just watched his back as he disappeared into the sea of people, "Seems like I have the worst luck with men," Irina sighed as she let the tears cascaded her face. She took the last cigarette from her pack and lit it up. She honestly didn't know what she would do either. She didn't even know what place to call home anymore.

"Where am I," Nagisa tried to adjust his eyes to the light above. This didn't look like the afterlife. If anything this eerily reminded him of a hospital. He was still too tired to try and look around. So he closed his eyes once more.

"My, My Nagisa I thought you'd be asleep for a little while longer," A feminine voice answered him,

"Who are you," Nagisa asked.

"My name is Tsubasa," the voice answered, "I'm your friend."

"Friend," Nagisa's mind went back to the others, "Did you save anyone else or just me?"

"I'm afraid the others didn't survive," The voice carried a tone of remorse.

"I see," Nagisa replied. He felt too tired to mourn his friends. He would cry for them later he was sure. Right now he needed answers, "Why did you save me?"

"Because you're just like the rest of my friends. We've all been betrayed by the very thing we've put our trust in. We've all been thrown out like dogs. We've lost everything. Just like you Nagisa. Just like your teacher, and just like your friends. I'm here to help Nagisa."

Nagisa finally decided to turn his attention to the source. He opened his eyes. He saw a pale woman with snow white hair. She had amber eyes and she held a very strong smile. Nagisa felt entranced by her. "How could you help me?"

"I can help you avenge your fallen friends. I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. Tell me Nagisa, don't you want to make everyone see the truth?" She enticed him.

Nagisa mulled things over. He had nothing left. His friends were dead, his mother was probably told that he had died. He didn't have much to lose, and this Tsubasa, for some strange reason Nagisa felt like he could follow her into hell. Above all else, he sincerely wanted to make everyone pay for what they had done, "Alright, I'll take your help. Just tell me what I need to do," Nagisa finally answered.

"Just close your eyes, I'll take care of the rest." Nagisa did as he was told. His mind went blank once more.

Tsubasa placed Nagisa under anesthetics. She opened his right eye, she removed his original eye and replaced it with a different kind of eye. She took a piece of metal and placed it over his right eyes as a type of eyepatch. She muttered some kind of incantation and wrote the kanji for sin on it. She smiled at her own handiwork. Everything had now been set in motion. The key piece to her entire plan had finally arrived.

* * *

 **Hey there, so this all started from one simple idea. What if Nagisa was a villain. Thus this fic was born. If you enjoyed this work please let me know. I'll see you all later.**


End file.
